


The Dragon's Tresure

by Aria_Alanna



Series: The Dragon's Treasure [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: Angst and Porn, Angst and Romance, Dubious Consent, F/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Possessive Behavior, Sex, Vaginal Sex, anger issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 17:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Alanna/pseuds/Aria_Alanna
Summary: Willem V. Rembrandt finds himself that is hard to restrain his jealous side when he's feeling his treasure is being taken away.





	The Dragon's Tresure

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: I wrote this behore Lucious' route was released. Back then I believed that Rembrandt took his job as headmaster and mentor seriously. Take this into consideration before submitting a comment.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: All characters and locations shown in this fanfic belong to NTT Solmare Corporation. No rights infringement meant to. This is just for pure entertainment.

THE DRAGON’S TREASURE  
  
  
  
The halls were swarming with chatty guys and girls excited for the following day. Apparently the teachers had announced in classes that the next day was going to be a holiday, so the students had permission to go to Gedonelune Town. To top it all, they also said that, as a treat, the curfew to get back to the Academy was to be at the middle of the night instead of the sunset. So many students were more than thrilled to spend an entire day outside the school.  
  
A girl in a white and red uniform was looking happy to see her classmates having a great time making plans for the next day. Some of the students saluted her or waved at her and she saluted back at them.  
  
She only stopped until she was in front of big oak wooden doors and then knocked one of them.  
  
“Enter.”  
  
She did as told and closed the door behind her. Walking towards the man sitting behind a desk, she could hear a noise indicating that the door was locked. She then hurried her pace and threw herself into the arms of the sitting man and planted a kiss on his lips. He welcomed the kiss and pulled her so she would sit down on his lap. She put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. After a few seconds their lips parted but their noses remained touching each other. The headmaster smiled. A broad smile. An ecstatic smile.  
  
“Hi!” he said leaning towards her to kiss her nose, “I didn’t expected to see you until tomorrow.”  
“I told the Prefects that I had to check on you about the whole situation of tomorrow,” mentioned Liz.  
“Is there going to be any student left in the Academy?”  
“No.”  
“Then I think my plan worked,” said kissing her, more like savouring her.  
“You planned this?” she asked trying to stay focus. It was difficult when he kissed her like that.  
“So we could have time for ourselves,” he said licking her jaw and then passing to her neck.  
  
Unexpectedly, the girl pushed him apart and got up, which alarmed Rembrandt. She leaned a little on his desk with her hands on the edge. Her expression worried him because she was looking at him with a mixture of guilt and embarrassment.  
  
“I have to tell you —” she said hesitantly.  
“What is it?” asked the man concerned.  
  
She gulped several times before muttering:  
  
“Ihadaymorrou,” muttered very quietly.  
“Sorry, I didn’t catch anything.”  
“I have a date tomorrow,” spoke out loud.  
  
He felt like an icy water bucket thrown at him with big ice chips that bruised his whole body. He panted a little trying to concentrate in breathing because his brain seemed to have disconnected. He kept looking at her to see if any moment she would burst out laughing saying it was a joke, a big cruel joke. She, on the other hand, was trying to avoid his gaze and whenever she caught his eyes, she looked at him sheepishly.  
  
“How —? When —? Who —?” stammered Rembrandt shaking his head to try to concentrate.  
“Well…”  
  


* * *

  
The girl was laughing out loud at Elias’ anecdote of how he had been with his mouth full of toothpaste when they’d cut the water last night at the boy’s dorm. The golden-haired boy and the blue-haired boy, Yukiya, had coincidentally met her at the botanical garden and decided to walk together to class. They were climbing the main stairs when someone called her.  
  
“Good morning, Luca,” greeted Liz.  
“Hey!”  
“Do you need anything?”  
“I was wondering if you’d like to go on a date with me?” proposed Luca while running a hand through his hair.  
“You know, you should stop teasing me,” warned Liz, but a little amused by the boy’s character.  
“I’m not teasing you. I really would like to have a date with you. Tomorrow if it’s possible,” he said putting his hands in his pockets.  
“You’re serious?” she asked incredulously.  
“Of course! What do you say?”  
“Well…”  
“Yes…?”  
“Thank you for the offer, but I can’t go on a date with you,” she said looking apologetically.  
“Why not?” demanded Luca. “You don’t have a boyfriend nor you’re seeing anybody in that context.”  
“Ummm… True, but —”  
“And I know the prefects have the day off tomorrow because I heard Alfonse talking of spending the whole day in his clinic.”  
“That’s right, but —”  
“So what’s stopping you?”  
“Bugger off, Luca,” interceded Elias. “She’s not interested, that’s all. Stop pressing her.”  
“You should mind your own business, Prince Elias. I’m talking to Liz here,” he retorted rather upset.  
“You’re pestering her,” said defensively the golden-haired guy.  
“I just want to know why. That’s all.”  
“Stop both of you!” pleaded Liz putting herself between them. “Luca, you’re a nice guy, but I’m not interested you in that way,” said Liz.  
“Look, all I ask is one date. If by the end of it you tell me to be just friends, I’ll step away.”  
“But, I can’t.”  
“Why can’t you?”  
“Because!”  
“Wait — Do you have a boyfriend?”  
“W-What?”  
“That’s it! You don’t want to go out with me because you’re seeing someone!”  
“N-No!”  
“That doesn’t sound like you mean it,” he teased.  
  
Liz kept quiet. Luca could be quite cunning when he got interested in certain information.  
  
“Tough for you, Luca, but I would suggest to back off” said a voice behind Liz.  
  
They all turned around and saw Klaus Goldstein, Elias’ big brother, looking stern at Luca.  
  
“My, my! Don’t tell me that she’s your girlfriend now Klaus?” goaded Luca.  
“She’s not, but she’s already agreed to go out with me,” he said putting a hand on Liz’s shoulder.  
“She has?” asked Elias a little shocked and pained.  
“Yes, she has. Right, Liz?”  
  
She looked at him and she saw by the way he was looking at her that he had a plan. Liz knew Klaus pretty well because he had been her mentor during his school days.  
  
“Yes, I have,” she answered and looking directly at Luca with a smile.  
“Oh, well, I guess I can’t compete with the Emperor,” the green-haired guy sighed in defeat.  
  
Sighing out of relief, Liz looked at Klaus and before she could thank him, he spoke.  
  
“Elias, Yukiya, you two go ahead to class,” he instructed them, “I need to talk to Liz for a moment.”  
  
They exchanged concerned looks and then asked, with their eyes, for Liz’s approval. She smiled at them and gave the same instructions. When they left and Klaus made sure no one was around, she felt safe to speak out loud.  
  
“Thanks for your help, Klaus.”  
“No need to thank me. Besides, it was true what I told Luca. Well, half true. I do want us to go out together tomorrow”  
“What?!”  
“ I need to talk to you but I know it’s your day off so I don’t want to spoil it for you. So I figured we could have a date.”  
“But…”  
“I really need to talk to you, Liz,” he insisted. “And in private if it’s possible.”  
“Well, all right…” she feebly answered.  
“Good. I’ll pick you up at your dorm tomorrow at nine.”  
  
Liz saw him walking away and with a heavy sigh continued to climbing the stairs.  
  


* * *

  
“So you’ll go out tomorrow with him?”  
“He insisted and it would have been really suspicious to Luca if had said yes to Klaus and then back out. Luca can be very cunning and astute and he might suspect of us if I don’t go out with Klaus. He once asked me how come I spend more time in your office more than other students or prefects and I have been giving good answers, but I do fear the day he looks into this.”  
  
Willem crossed his arms with a scowl on his face. He still was panting a little, which indicated that he was still upset with this news. Liz approached him and sat again on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck again, gave him a kiss on his cheek and hugged him tightly resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
He embraced her as well and one of his hands caressed her back up and down. However, this was a mechanic act, because his mind seemed to be wandering somewhere else.  
  
“We knew this was a possibility,” she commented.  
  
Although she was very close, she could have been talking on the other side of the room because her voice sounded so far away for him.  
  
“We knew one of us would have to be forced to go out with other people to keep appearances,” she pointed out.  
  
She separated a little bit from him so she could see him in the eyes. This time, it was the Dragonkin who avoided her gaze.  
  
“Willem, look at me,” pleaded Liz.  
  
She rarely used his first name, so he indulged her when she called him. She cupped his face in his eyes to make sure he would see her all the time.  
  
“I have to do this. And I know you must feel terrible. I would, if a woman asked you out. All I beg is that you bear with it for a while.”  
  
She softly kissed him and he kissed her back. When she tried to break it and separate again he didn’t let her. He grabbed her by the hair and forced her to continue kissing him. She was accustomed by now to this wild, yet attractive part of him so she didn’t fight it. After a few minutes, when she really needed to breathe, she pushed him so hard the she had to stand up to separate completely from him.  
  
“I have to go,” she said hurrying to the door.  
   
She was opening the door, when a hand above her head closed it again. She turned around and leaned against the door. Rembrandt put her face very close to hers. Not that she had where to go, but even if she hadn’t had the door on her back, she would still have frozen to the spot. His eyes were different, very different from the kind and longings eyes she’d seen before.  
  
“I just want to remark you that I don’t like this,” growled. Even his voice was scary. “I hate this.”  
“W-Willem?”  
  
He came closer but instead of kissing her, he put his mouth close to her ear, one of his hands grabbed one lock of her hair and whispered:  
  
“Tell Klaus to watch out. He has no idea what it means to mess up with a dragon when his treasure is taken away,” he warned her.  
“Klaus doesn’t know about you and me.”  
  
She tried to reason with him, but he seemed not to listen.  
  
“I’ll fight for what it’s mine!” he said hitting the door with his opened palm. “You belong to me! Understand?”  
  
She now understood: It was the dragon and not the man talking right now. The jealous dragon was not to mess around. Slightly trembling, she nodded.  
  
However he seemed to calm down. Probably he had pulled himself back together when he saw her trembling. He separated and walked to a sofa he had near the desk. Sitting he put his head between his legs.  
  
“I’m going to kill Klaus,” muttered.  
“You can’t!” she shouted running towards him and sitting by his side. “You’ll lose your job! Your reputation!”  
“I don’t care!”  
“But you will!”  
“You don’t understand, Liz!” he roared getting up again.  
“Then explain why you want to throw your life away!” she cried.  
“I should never had put you in this position — I should never had tried to pursue a relationship with you…” he lamented.  
“Are you — Are we breaking up?” she asked fearing the answer.  
“No, my love,” he answered, but he looked at her with a sad look. Regret was written all over his face. “Unfortunately we passed the point of no return long ago.”  
“I don’t understand…”  
“What do you know about dragons?”  
“Not much,” she said thrown out her game at being asked something school related out of the blue. “Only that they have a long life-span, breathe fire and are able to have magical abilities beyond the human ones.”  
“And about their personalities?”  
“I only heard the stories of the Dragon of Time, who was kind, a good friend and showed the First King where to build his kingdom.”  
“The Dragon of Time, according to the stories, was unique.”  
“Why do you ask this all of a sudden?”  
“Dragons are complicated and yet easy to understand. They’re intelligent, beautiful, brave and relentless creatures, but they also are proud, savage, cruel and territorial.”  
“But you’re not —”  
“I am,” he grunted, “When you gave yourself to me, the beast in me awoke and he claimed you. I claimed you! And now, even if you try to get out, I can’t let you. The beast inside won’t let you…”  
  
She panted a little when she heard this.  
  
“Willem, it’s okay,” she walked towards him and gave him a kiss in the upper limb of his arm, because he was so tall that’s the part she could reach.  
“I fear that I’ll hurt you,” he said hugging her.  
“You won’t.”  
“Yes, I will.”  
“Well, even if you do, I love you so much that I promise to try to stay with you,” she smiled at him.  
“Don’t make such a promise,” he begged. “You have no idea what your words do to the dragon in me.”  
“But it’s true! I love you and I would like to be with you forever.”  
  
Despite himself, Rembrandt smiled. It was a weak smile, but she appreciated it anyway.  
  


* * *

  
The next day, Liz wore that cute pink dress with a beige long-sleeved blouse. As arranged, Klaus went to pick her up at the dorm at nine o’clock.  
  
“You look nice,” said Klaus.  
  
Liz thanked him and they both set up to go to the town. When they were walking down the main road and without noticed by the golden-haired guy, Liz turned her head a little bit and saw the silhouette of Headmaster Rembrandt looking at them from his office window. Liz got worried with a good reason.  
  
Rembrandt remained watching the couple leaving the academy and head to town. After they disappeared in the distance, he went to the minibar he had near the sofa and poured wine on a goblet and emptied it in one gulp. He refreshed his goblet twice and by his fourth refill he dropped lazily on the sofa pouting and skulking. He then took from the coffee table in front of him a mirror that was sitting there in the centre: the Procle Mirror. He used his staff and hitting the floor once the mirror started to glow and the image of the couple he’d seen previously reflected on it.  
  


* * *

  
“Do you want to go to that store?” asked Klaus pointing at a new fashion store that had opened recently.  
“Yeah! Sounds fine!” she answered quite excited.  
“You like clothes, right? You wear cute ones,” he teased.  
“Stop it! But, yeah, I like them,” she said looking at a cute lilac outfit, the colour made her reminded her about the night the Dragonkin and she committed to each other.  
“You like that one?”  
“Yes, but I think it’s out of my budget,” she pouted.  
“I can buy it for you,” he offered.  
“No, thanks for the offer though, but it’s quite expensive and we should better walk around the store and visit other stores.”  
“And what other store would you like to check?”  
“Oh, I love to go to that artisan store where the owner makes beautiful music boxes,” she exclaimed enthusiastic. “I just love to see the different figurines and listen to the tunes.”  
“Okay, maybe we could come back here later, because it’s kind of crowded in here.”  
“Yes, the novelty tends to over crow these places,” she laughed.  
“Then we should go.”  
  
He then took Liz’s hand and walked to the exit. Somehow Liz could hear a growl and she even turned her head to different directions to try to identify where the growl had come from. Assuming she had imagined it, she left the store following Klaus outside.  
  
They went to a stall and then they bought some crêpes, Liz had picked up a strawberry banana with chocolate syrup one and Klaus chose a kiwi and mango with sweeten condensed milk one. They walked around the stores for a while and they even went to the pet store. Then, Klaus took her to see a group of street artists at the park perform some juggles and acrobatics. She laughed and clapped her hands whenever one of the artists made a difficult manoeuvre.

 

* * *

  
  
Rembrandt kept looking at all of this and it did hurt to see her having fun without him. The dragon in him was yelling he didn’t care because she was his property. But the human part realized about what Liz was missing. He couldn’t be like those boys who fancied her. He couldn’t go out in public with her, dance very close to her in parties, hug her whenever he wanted to or even kiss her whenever he felt like it. Hell, he couldn’t even eat with her in a café like Klaus was doing at that exact moment, ordering some pasta and beverages. Liz was missing so much because of him and unlike him, Liz didn’t have an eternal life like his, so she would never be young again and enjoy what young people do.  
  
Back when he was just longing for her, she was free. But now… Now she was trapped and practically caged by him. She had made a good argument and reassured him that nothing was going to happen between her and Klaus, so he reluctantly had let her fly away knowing that, like a bird caged for so long, she would return to her prison. The human side of him hated this, hated the dragon that had claimed her.  
  
Trying to toss these thoughts aside, he poured more wine in his goblet and continued to look at her. She was just giggling at one strand of spaghetti that she had swallowed and had been hanging out of the corner of her mouth. Klaus laughed at that too.

 

* * *

  
“So what is it that you wanted to talk?” asked Liz taking a sip of her soda and then attempting to swirl some pasta in her fork.  
  
She felt safe to ask because Klaus had reserved a private room and asked the waiter no to enter the room until he heard a little bell that was sitting on the corner of the table at Klaus’ side.  
  
“I know about you and the headmaster,” said Klaus taking a sip of his cup. He was drinking wine.  
“What?!”  
  
Shocked by this, she dropped her fork on her plate. Her eyes were fearful. In his office, Headmaster Rembrandt had sited up straight and was practically on the edge of the sofa.  
  
“Don’t be shocked. I have my resources to know many things that happen at the Academy. It’s part of my duties in the Ministry to keep an eye on anything irregular that’s happening in there.”  
“But we — I thought we were careful,”  
“You are,” he agreed, “but like I said, I have my ways of knowing things. Don’t worry. I can assure you that no one else knows, not even the rest of the prefects.”  
  
She saw he was telling the truth for the way he crossed his arms and looked at her with that stern look. She felt bad because Klaus had been a great influence in her school life and he owed him a lot.  
  
“Are you mad at me, Klaus?” she asked.  
“I won’t lie and tell you that I’m not disappointed. But mad? No.”  
“You’re disappointed then?”  
“It’s just… You never struck me as the kind of girl who’d be going out with a professor, much less the headmaster, or with an older guy and I mean a guy old enough to be your father or even your great grandfather,” he said putting his empty glass of wine on the table.  
“Believe me, I never planned for this,” she said looking at him refreshing his cup. “It just … happened.”  
“Look. It’s not my place to tell you whom you should or shouldn’t date, so I won’t say anything about you and him. But I need a favour and I wanted to propose something to you.”  
“What is it?”  
“Do you know my father Walter Goldstein?”  
  
She didn’t know him in person, but she’d read a lot about him in papers and books, also she’d heard a great deal of him from the Goldstein brothers, specially from Elias who looked up to him as well as Klaus.  
  
“My father is getting tired of me,” Klaus said a little downhearted.  
“What?! That can’t be true!” exclaimed Liz.  
“Not about my achievements or my work, but a more personal matter.”  
“Like what?”  
“My relationship status.”  
  
She had no idea where this was going, but she figured she should let him speak without interruptions.  
  
“Carrying the Goldstein name comes with a lot of responsibilities and among them is the person you shall marry and have descendants. However, my father’s been worried that I don’t have romantic interest on anyone in particular.”  
  
Smiling, she rolled her eyes and snickered. Liz knew Klaus very well too. He was very handsome and kind — although no one realized this until they spend more than a week with him —, but he was also a proud perfectionist with high expectations. She could imagine that these negative aspects applied also in his way of looking at women. Though Klaus didn’t like the snicker, he didn’t say anything to her.  
  
“Anyway, he’s so desperate to see me with someone, he was going to take matters into his own but I told him to give me more time.”  
“So you want me to help you to get a girlfriend?”  
“That’d be great if I were flexible with my likings. However, you know how fault-finding I can be.”  
“You acknowledge it?”  
“Hey! I know I’m not perfect but I do the best I can and I expect that from everyone around me,” he grunted. She snickered again.  
“Then what —”  
“I want you to pretend to be my girlfriend,” he said at last.  
  
The news shocked her. Rembrandt, who had took a sip of wine, spitted a little when he heard his proposition.  
  
“You’re kidding!” exclaimed Liz.  
“Why would I joke about this?”  
“Because! I can’t be you girlfriend!”  
“I didn’t say you’d be my girlfriend,” said shrugging his shoulders in surprise, “I just said to pretend to be my girlfriend. There’s a difference.”  
“There is?”  
“Look, this is how it’d work,” he said leaning towards her. Liz noted how he suddenly had adopted a business tone. “You and I announce to my father and society that we’re in current relationship. And don’t worry we wouldn’t have to go on dates or write each other love letters or anything like that. There would be no pressure on either of our part to see each other constantly like ‘lovebirds’ do,” he rolled his eyes and Liz giggled. “And this would take my father and the rest of my family off my back and it would benefit you as well.”  
“How come?”  
“Because if people think we’re in a relationship, then they would never suspect of you and the headmaster. And I would do my part to cover up for both of you.”  
“How?”  
“By telling them that I asked you to see him or meet with him or something like that.”  
  
Liz had to admit that last bit was assuring. Having an ally could help them.  
  
“Wait, but if we won’t be going out, then how would people believe that we’re in a relationship? Would it be not weird?”  
“Well, the only thing I would have to ask you to do is that you come to the social parties I have to attend. That’s it.”  
“But still —”  
“People won’t suspect. They’d think we have a long-distance relationship because of your studies and my work.”  
“Okay, I get it.”  
“So? Are you in?”  
“I have to talk to Headmaster Rembrandt to see what he thinks,” she said dubious.  
“Liz, I need an answer right now.”  
“Now? Why?”  
“In three days my family has one of those parties that I mentioned and I have to confirm your attendance as my girlfriend. It can’t be delayed.”  
“Well —” she hesitated for few minutes before answering. “All right, I’ll do it.”  
“Great. I’ll go and check on a dress for you,” he smiled satisfied.  
“I just have a couple of questions.”  
“Yes?”  
“Why me?”  
“Excuse me?”  
“Well, you are an attractive man Klaus, no doubt that you could’ve pursued a relationship — even if it’s short-termed one — with another woman. And I’m pretty sure that any girl would have loved to even fake a relationship with you. So why me?”  
“Because I trust you,” he responded.  
“You do?”  
“Look, it’s true that any woman would swap places with you in no time. Being a Goldstein attracts many women by my side. However, these women only are attracted to me for my name, fortune or my looks. No doubt they would brag about being in a relationship with me and their ambition would make them to try to benefit from it. You’re different. You’re my friend and I trust that you will behave with modesty and will keep the façade.”  
“Do we tell Alfonse and Elias about the plan?”  
“No! No one can know!” snapped Klaus.  
“But they’re your brothers,” she replied.  
“And I love them, but they would give us away. Look the only person who can know is Headmaster Rembrandt, but that’s it. No one else can know the truth.”  
“Okay…”  
  
Klaus got up of his chair and rang the bell. The waiter came in to take the plates and bring a dessert.  
  
“I have to go. The food is already paid so you can leave whenever you feel like it. I’ll buy that dress you saw earlier for the party. It will look good on you.”  
“Can I ask you a favour?”  
“Sure.”  
“If you’re going to get me a dress for the party, could it be any colour but lilac?”  
“You don’t like lilac?” he asked picking up his jacket that had been resting on the back of his chair.  
“It’s just the lilac is a very important colour for me,” she explained. “I just don’t want to wear it on something phony.”  
“I understand.”  
  
She decided to leave at the same time as he and when they exchanged good-byes, Klaus plopped his hand over Liz’s head.  
  
“Thank you again for doing this,” Klaus said before leaving.  
“Sure.”  
  
She saw him leaving and then took a look at the street around her. The sun was setting but, unlike other times, students were still in the shops and restaurants. Liz hear a group of girls making plans to do to have dinner later at a famous restaurant that had been granted four stars from the Gedonelune Times’ chef column.  
  
She smiled and ran towards the schools. Once she passed the main street that lead to the Academy she didn’t even see a soul miles around. Knowing that all staff members and students alike had decided to empty the school grounds she practically bounced to the headmaster’s office and entered without announcing herself.  
  
The Dragonkin was nowhere around to be seen.  
  
“Willem?” she called out loud.  
  
She didn’t hear a confirmation of his presence and when she moved to the sofa she spotted that at the minibar table the bottle of wine was practically empty. She lifted it and wondered if maybe he drank it over a month and she just never noticed it before. She went to the door that was behind his desk, then climbed the spiral staircase and opened the door at the top of the stairs.  
  
She liked to see his bedroom. It was pretty much like a loft with a kitchenette, a small dining table with two chairs and a king-sized bed. The only door, besides the entrance door, was the bathroom door. She could hear Rembrandt in the bathroom so she decided to wait for him.  
  
She came close to the window, which was not as large as the one in his office, but she loved the view from it. The sun had set and the first stars were starting to decorate the black sky. She also saw the light of the town as a far glow beyond the forest.  
  
A pair of arms came from behind her and wrapped around her shoulders and waist in a tight embrace. She could sense he wasn’t wearing anything except for his underwear. She felt how he was sniffing her and she put her hands over his and tilted her head a little to try to look at him.  
  
“I have some news,” she said smiling.  
“I know,” he said kissing her neck from behind.  
  
Then she smelled the scent of alcohol in his breath.  
  
“Have you been drinking?” she asked concerned.  
“A little,” he answered moving his hands to remove the laces from her hair and softly untying the knot of her dress on the back of her neck.  
“Wait, I think we should talk be—”  
  
She didn’t finish because he had cupped her face and planted a kiss on her lips. It was so intense and full of hunger that she gave up. She now could feel that his lower part of his body was really demanding for a compensation for the lost day.  
  
He practically threw her to the bed where she tried to crawl out of it so she could try to get some sense in him, but when she was on her hands and knees, Rembrandt came behind and put himself above her.  
  
“Stop it! I need to — Aaahhhh!”  
  
She had screamed because Rembrandt had bitten her shoulder. He chuckled for he could tell that although she had been taken by surprise, she had liked it. Rembrandt removed very skilfully and fast the rest of her dress, her long-sleeved blouse and took off her bra.  
  
“You really are becoming more accustomed to my treats,” he said very close to her ear and nipping her earlobe. She let a moan escape her mouth.  
“I still need to tell you something,” she panted feeling him rub her breasts. Her nipples became stiff. She tried to roll over her back so she could see him face to face, but he didn’t let her.  
“Stay where you are,” he demanded. “We haven’t tried this position yet.”  
“But I need to tell you something,” she mentioned.  
“Later.”  
  
He took off her panties and started to lick the folds of her entrance, which made her feel dizzy, a fog of sheer pleasure was forming in her mind an all thought of what had happened before she entered his room was forgotten letting herself enjoy the ministrations he was giving her. She moaned and panted every time his tongue sucked very hard at her entrance and she felt the heat rising up whenever he playfully licked her clit.  
  
“I-I’m going… to… cum!” she exclaimed between pants.  
  
Rembrandt continued his ministrations until he savoured a rush of her juices and her voice echoed in the room.  
  
“You’re delicious as usual,” he said putting himself above her again. His chest against her back.  
  
The experience had been so intense for her, she had collapsed and her face was against a pillow, yet she heard his words and despite the times they had made love, she still blushed when she heard those comments.  
  
He didn’t give her time to rest. Removing his underwear, he grabbed her by the waist and made her to be on her knees once more and he started to sense his cock looking for her entrance. She resumed her doggy style position when she felt him starting to push it inside her and then she felt a pleasure beyond the one she’d felt so far.  
  
His thrusts were gentle and slow at first but the more she moaned and panted with each thrust, the more he sped up. Again, the dragon inside loving this new position took control of the situation and started to fuck her hard. She felt not once but twice to reach her climax and still Rembrandt kept thrusting his cock in and out. She was starting to feel her cum for a third time, when he announced he was near his limit. And then she felt it, her seed filling her insides at the same time she had climaxed a third time.  
  
Again, she plopped herself on the bed and the Dragonkin after removing his limping member from her, he went to lie down next to her. She cuddled to him feeling his sweating body and aroma and hearing his heartbeat. Rembrandt loved to have his arm under her head and stroke the length of her arm from her shoulder to her elbow and vice versa. He leaned over her a little and kissed her passionately.  
  
“That was great!” he commented.  
“It was. Maybe we can try it again at another time,” she said seductively.    
“Maybe…” he answered, but then his face took a sadder look. “Did I hurt you?”  
  
He always asked her that because he knew his wild side could be more violent each time he let his lust for her overcome his love and protectiveness. He was always afraid to hurt her really badly.  
  
She shook her head and kissed him on his shoulder. Fortunately she had always liked that side of him and recovered really quickly. She often used a healing spell when he had been too rough. She started to caress his chest with her fingers. He loved to feel her touch on his skin. It aroused him.  
  
“So, I was going to tell you something before.”  
“No need to tell me. I know.”  
“You do? How?”  
  
He winced and squirmed a little before answering.  
  
“I saw you and Klaus together,” he said wishing he hadn’t opened his big mouth in the first place.  
“How?” she repeated.  
“…” He kept quiet for a while until he finally said, “The Procle Mirror.”  
  
She stared at him for a moment. A scowl had formed on her face and without saying a word she disentangled from his embrace and went to pick up her clothes.  
  
“Liz, wait!” he went to stop her wrapping his lower part with one of his sheets.  
“You know?” she said fastening her bra again and putting on her panties. “I love you, but the things you—”  
  
She was interrupted again; Rembrandt had taken her and kissed her.  
  
“Stop it!” she cried out breaking the kiss and pushing him. “You can’t keep kissing me or having sex every time I get mad at you! And I get mad at you because you do things like that!”  
“I know I did wrong, but I couldn’t help it! When you told me you were going on a date with Klaus…”  
“But I told you why I was doing it. And I think I have both told and proven to you how I feel about you.”  
“I know, but I explained to you as well how I felt about it and why!” he snapped.  
  
She reached for her dress that was on the floor.  
  
“Don’t, please!” he pleaded taking her by the arms stopping her to reach for the clothes.  
“Let me go!”  
  
She was pretty mad because she managed to wriggle off of him, grab her clothes and, without dressing, left the room. But before she could climb down even two steps she felt someone grabbing her arm, turning her around and lifted her over his shoulder.  
  
“Put me down!” she said struggling, kicking the air and punching his back.  
  
He threw her on the bed and then he crawled over her, bodies few inches apart.  
  
“I think I told you once that I won’t let you go,” he threatened her.  
  
She froze again at his stern and terrifying gaze, but this time she pushed him and the Dragonking stood near the bed. She put herself on her knees and slapped him on the face. The act shocked the headmaster.  
  
“And I won’t be your slave or your prisoner!” she yelled with tears in her eyes.  
  
He hugged her again and she let herself being spoiled, even though against her better judgement.  
  
“I’m sorry, but I can’t lose you. Not now that I have you,” he started to explain “I told you before, but the same feelings you had when you met me, well, it was the same for me and, believe me, for my kind is not that easy to control your impulses.”  
  
Liz closed her eyes and she felt his chest to go up and down. It was really soothing and to hear his voice made it so comfortable that Liz thought she would fall asleep any minute.  
  
“I love you and I can’t let anybody to have you,” he said. “The idea is simply unbearable.”  
“I understand,” she said sympathetically.  
  
She embraced him under his armpits and rested her hands in the upper part of his back. The Dragonkin felt her breasts pressing against his chest and despite himself he smiled.  
  
“I’ll try to be more understanding and supportive in the future,” he declared.  
“Okay…”  
  
They remained in silence for a little bit.  
  
“So what do you think?  
“About what?”  
“About Klaus’ idea”  
“Oh, that!”  
“Look, I think what Klaus is offering us is a brilliant get away,” she said kissing his shoulder, which almost made him to lose control. The way she was talking, sounded as they’d been discussing the matter for the past hour. “If people think I’m dating him, then no one, not even Luca, would suspect of us.”  
“But these parties…”  
“I know about these parties,” Liz mentioned, “Elias has left school for a day or two to attend them and they’re not as often as you might think. They’re actually like two or three times a year.”  
“Still… I’m not sure about this.”  
“Just trust that this is going to work out for all of us,” she said kissing his neck and then licking his ear.  
  
He definitely was losing control.  
  
“You will pay for this, my dear,” he said, cupping the back of her head and kissing her on the lips quite passionately.  
  
She let the matter rest knowing that he unwillingly had accepted Klaus’ idea. He let him take off her underwear again and hungrily devour her again.  
  
Feeling his seed within her, she stayed lying in bed a little bit longer until she kissed him on the cheek and announced she had to go back to her dorm before the students are back.  
  
They got dressed and Rembrandt accompanied to her dorm taking advantage that no one had returned yet. They politely bid each other farewell and she entered her dorm thinking that maybe next time she would give him as much pleasure as he had given to her.


End file.
